Summer Vacation
by KandieCraze16
Summary: The VenturiMcDonald's finally decide to take a family vacation to the shore. When Derek and Casey are stuck driving down together feelings will arise that aren't so innocent...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Life with Derek, blah, blah, blah... ugh, I hate this thing

WARNING! May I remind you that this is an 'M' rated fic and that there are a lot of 'mature' topics discussed, and language used. Please DO NOT READ if you are not of the proper age. I don't want to be held responsible for corrupting young minds. Big Dasey! a small lemon/lime warning also. enjoy!

Summer Vacation

Chapter One

Casey had been living in the Venturi household for about six months, she was feeling that Nora, Lizzie and her were finally starting to settle in. Her new step-siblings Marty, Edwin and Derek were finally starting to rub off on her -- in a good way-- although Derek is still amazingly annoying, but Casey has kind of accepted the fact that her and Derek will never agree on everything, she actually found herself looking forward to their daily quarrels -- not that she likes to do that with him or anything--... It just seems that her life was finally getting back to normal, or as normal as possible. Summer is looking promising, junior year was breeze for Casey, but it will be nice not to worry about anything but sleeping late and lying in the sun with a good book, plus, her 17th birthday is just around the corner. Six days to be exact. The twenty-first of June. Nora and George have planned a family vacation to North Carolina, and even rented a nice cabin ten blocks from the beach. To Casey, it was the perfect way to spend her birthday. She couldn't wait to wear her new skirtini, go boogey boarding, make sand castles and, dare she say it, relax! And hopefully no one would spoil it, especially Derek. She had earned this vacation after a long year of non-stop studying. She wasn't going to let anyone get in her way of having a good time.

Derek was ecstatic to hear they were finally going on a proper vacation! And to the beach no less! He stopped a moment to think about all the perks, the hot girls in bikini's, boogey boarding, mini-golf, hot girls, boardwalk fries, hot girls. Aw man, he thought, this is going to be the best vacation ever! Derek knew Casey was happy too, and normally he would stomp all over that, but he decided to cut her some slack, he didn't want to ruin the vacation because he wanted to go just as much as she did. It was just another high to the list of highs he had been having lately. A steady job at the rink that pays well and a license to drive were pretty high on the list right now. Man, he couldn't wait to hit the sand and 'board' it up!

Casey realized that there might be a slight notch in her perfect vacation, when Nora and George sat her and Derek down for an important 'talk'. Casey was slightly overcome with anger at the thought that maybe they had cancelled the vacation. They couldn't! She wouldn't hear of it. And with stubborn "hrmf" she sat down on the couch to face her parents.

"Derek, Casey," Nora started "As you know, we are going to be driving down to North Carolina for our vacation." she paused, and Casey let out a breath of relief that they weren't going to cancel, but her mom had a slight wary gleam in her eye that caught Casey's attention, making it seem that this 'talk' might be something she won't like, so she listened intently when Nora continued. " The van is not going to fit all of us, and our luggage, so, Derek, I was wondering, since you now have a license and all, that you might want to take you and Casey in the jeep and follow us down!" She finished in a cheery voice.

The color drained from Casey face as she imagined being stuck in car, with Derek, for four whole hours! Uh uh, no way! she thought. She buried her face in her hands as Derek jumped on the couch screaming "YES!" at the top of his lungs and laughing at Casey's pained expression. "It won't be so bad honey" Nora told Casey and patted her back. " I'm sure you'll have lots to talk about and we'll be there in no time!" Casey grunted and left the room for a drink of nice cold water, to calm her angered nerves. She was not, repeat not going to let this get to her. She could fall asleep or read a book or something, and maybe he wouldn't bother her too much... hopefully.

The day of vacation had arrived. Casey was up at 5'o clock sharp, pulling everyone out of bed to go. To her surprise, Derek had been fairly easy to wake up, and was eager to help throw all the luggage in the cars. Casey was shocked, and almost commented, but she knew she shouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth. The morning was going smoothly, and Casey took it as a sign that this vacation was going to run as smooth as butter. She even relaxed in the seat of Derek's jeep when they were about to pull out. Casey reached for her sunglasses and her book, "Sun Kissed", rolled down the window and settled in the plush chair for a good relaxing trip to the beach.

Derek reached for his aviator sunglasses as he pulled out onto the main road. With the window all the way down, Derek had one hand on the steering wheel and the other out the window, welcoming the cool breeze on the warm day. He felt amazing, even though it was 6 o'clock in the morning. It was like thinking of the beach and driving by himself put him on a permanent high. He wasn't even phased when Casey started reading her stupid little romance book as soon as she hit the seat. He had absolutely no nagging feeling to ruin it for her. For once, he thought, he would act a little selfless. He wanted everyone to have a good vacation, and that included Casey. Okay well, at least he'd give her an hour or two to bury her nose in that dumb book, then he'd blast her through the roof with the radio. He smirked. This was going to be great!

An hour and a half into her book, Casey started to drift off, dreaming of the hunky vet, Tucker, in her new book. Then her thoughts drifted to another hunk, one whom she would never admit that to because 1: he's her stepbrother and 2: it would go straight to his head. Normally, she would cut those dreams out, but she was feeling particularly good today and felt she could let herself have this one dream. Even in her subconscious, she was thinking rationally. She dreamt of the two of them boarding on the shore, making a sand castle, riding a four-wheeler across the sand in the moonlight and kissing in a dune at sunset. Of course that would never happen, but that didn't stop her from secretly thinking it or how amazing he looked in a bathing suit. Well chiseled abs, tanned skin, sparkling clear eyes, mussed hair and that cute little smirk he always made at her. She sighed in her dreamy state and drifted along to other thoughts of sand and cute boys.

Derek snuck at least twenty glances at Casey since she fell asleep. He couldn't help himself, she was just so darn cute when she was sleeping. She was relaxed and smiling, even in her sleep, and he felt himself enjoying that, since most of the time she was wound all tight and bent on acting 'perfect'. He was about to blast the radio, but he enjoyed seeing her rested form in the seat next to his. She was all stretched out, with the chair halfway back and that darn book still in her hand. Her hair had drifted in a rich chocolate cascade down the side of the seat. Her full lips in a small smile. It made Derek wonder what she was dreaming of. As he tore his eyes away to watch the road, he heard her move, he glanced over to see if she had awaken, only to find her in a very delicious position. She was panting slightly and had arched her back, giving Derek a nice view of her perfect breasts, clearly aroused through her white, cotton top. Then she let out a hiss and mumbled "Derek..." in a husky, passion filled voice. Derek jumped in his seat as an explosive heat surged to his lower half, causing his arms to jerk suddenly and almost causing the car to collide with the one in the next lane. He let out a breath of relief, but still couldn't shake the ache slowly building within him as Casey continued to moan and whisper his name. Damn!, he thought, that must be some dream! He had to stop her because he couldn't take much more. He pulled the map over his lap to hide the very obvious erection and reached a hand over to wake her up. As soon as his hand made contact with her creamy skin, for a second all he could think about was running his hands and kissing her all over. He shook his head to clear the thought, then lightly shook her awake. She had calmed down from the dream, thank god, and woke up slowly with heavy, blinking eyelids. She stretched her arms out and yawned. "what?" she asked Derek innocently, "I was in the middle of a good dream" "I'll bet" Derek mumbled under his breath. "Sorry Case, but you were snoring" he said out loud, this time.

Casey could feel that she was wet and sighed. Oh! what a lovely dream she had, had. Her innocent kissing with Derek in the dune at sunset quickly had turned into something more, and Derek woke her just when it was getting good. But when his hand touched her arm, she felt a tingle that reached all the way to her toes. She glanced over and smiled, and before he could catch her, she quickly turned her attention to the radio. Some tunes would be just the thing to help her forget her heated dream and pass the remaining time to the beach. She hit the radio button and cranked up the volume on her favorite station.

Derek was relieved when Casey turned on the radio, it gave him a chance to relax and cool his heated body. He was surprised to find that she had put on his favorite station. He guessed that maybe they had some stuff in common after all. He settled his sunglasses on the edge on his nose and relaxed as the coasted the rest of the way to the beach.

Hey all!

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked! This is my first 'Life with Derek' fic, hope you'll stick around for the next chapter, already in the process of writing! Please review!

Kay 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'Life with Derek'

WARNING: This chapter contains words, thoughts, and actions not suitable for people under the age of sixteen. Read at your own risk, you have been warned! (Dasey/ small lemon-lime)

Summer Vacation

Chapter Two

As the jeep rolled into the gravel driveway of a huge, brown cabin Derek sighed with contentment and Casey stretched in her seat. Both were weary from the ride. Casey stepped out of the jeep, straightened her shirt and marched towards the cabin. Derek ran past her, catching the keys George threw and bounding to the door, he opened it with two seconds to spare, which he used to sidestep as Casey made a sorry attempt to push him. "Der-ek!" she yelled as she stumbled across the threshold. Ok, Derek thought, he shouldn't have done that, but he couldn't resist. He secretly loved when she said his name like that. He smirked as he walked in after her. "Not my fault your such a klutz, Case."

Casey was fuming, but held it in because she remembered her promise to herself, she was going to have a good vacation, even if it killed her! She ignored Derek for the moment and took in the surroundings. The cabin was beautiful! All the walls were a deep, glossy, mahogany color, as was most of the furniture. There was a living room with a big screen TV, with all the works (surround sound, dvd, vhs, radio, etc.) and a nice comfy green couch with two matching chairs. The dining room was right next to the living room, it contained a big, beautiful, antique, mahogany dining table with matching chairs and a fireplace. The kitchen was sort of small, but would serve its purpose. There were two closed-door bedrooms, one bathroom, and a loft with two more beds. The east side of the house was completely covered by windows. Casey heard it was a sight at sunrise. Casey did a little jump of joy, and ran up the stairs to claim the loft bed with the best view of the windows. Unfortunately though, when she got there, she found that Derek had already claimed it. Somewhere between yelling at him, and looking at the scenery, Derek had managed to slip by her and lug half his things in the house and onto the bed.

Derek gave Casey a smug smile as he laid down on the bed, linking his hands behind his head. "Sorry Case, this one's mine." Casey frowned, took a deep breath, forced a smile and tried to compromise. "Yes Derek, I see that, but I was wondering, that since this is the McDonald family's first trip here, that I could have this bed. Please?!" she added. Derek considered it for a second, then replied flatly, "no". "ugh," Casey heaved, " you're impossible!" She was about to stalk away, when called her back. "wait!" he said, "I'll give you the bed,... if you kiss me." he said smugly. "WHAT!" Casey cried in mock horror, a rosy color seeping into her cheeks, "No way!". And with mock disgust, she stalked to the other loft bed and sat down, spine straight and 'hmphed' and a turned her head. She waited until Derek got down the stairs before letting out her breath.

Damn him!, she thought. Now she couldn't get it out of her head. Kissing Derek. Everywhere she looked, she imagined them hooking up! On the bed, on the couch, in the bathroom, on the table, it was crazy! Casey needed some air. She walked down the stairs and out of the house. There were a few stone steps leading to a landing with a cute swing. She followed them down and took a seat. Swinging and humming to herself, she tried to clear her thoughts. She was attracted to Derek, that much she knew, but did his comment about the kissing mean he liked her back, or was he just trying to gross her out? Casey was confused. "Men!" she exclaimed and continued to swing until dinner.

Derek had been able to get away by doing the shopping for dinner. As he drove, he pondered why he had said that to Casey. He had meant just to flat out deny her, not offer her the bed if she would kiss him! Where had that come from? Not that he didn't want her to kiss him, because he kinda did, just that it was weird, and not natural of him to say something like that. Least of all to Casey. Maybe it was the car ride that had his mind in the gutter. If she hadn't done her little sleeping sex stunt in the car, he wouldn't be thinking of kissing her and doing her everywhere he looked. How could he be so attracted to his step-sister?! It was beyond him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could put his feelings off. He was pretty certain that tomorrow at the beach, he'd best plan to stay in the water the whole time, or everyone would see how he felt when she strutted around in her little bikini. ugh, what the hell was he going to do?

Dinner went pretty well, Casey decided. Derek actually bought the right food, and he also hadn't bothered her since the bed incident. Which Casey was eternally grateful for. She was getting changed into capris and a thin long sleeve shirt, because Nora had suggested that they all have a nice night-walk along the beach. Casey grabbed a small plastic basket which she would put shells in, and a flashlight to look for them. George carried a couple nets out to the car, apparently the boys like to try and catch ghost crabs at night. They all piled into the minivan, since they could fit with the luggage removed, and headed to the beach.

Once there, Derek and Edwin bolted out, racing to the ocean. Derek won of course. Lizzie and Casey, being more civilized, walked unhurriedly towards the ocean, looking for shells along the way. Casey looked up at the beautiful, clear night sky and sighed. It was gorgeous out! There was a slight, warm breeze and when Casey took a deep breath in, she could smell the salt of the water and feel the soft sand beneath her feet. What a wonderful feeling! She and Lizzie walked slowly along the bank of the waves looking for shells for Lizzie and hers' collection. After a while, Lizzie decided to join Edwin in the hunt for ghost crabs. Casey was getting tired of looking herself, so she decided to lounge in a dune for awhile. And it wasn't long before thoughts of a certain step-brother came to mind. The dream! This night feels just like the dream had! Casey smiled contentedly to herself and let her imagination wander to the dream. Then she was rudely interrupted when a blast of sand came at her. "Der-ek!" She screamed. She shot up to face him only to discover that she couldn't open her eyes because of the sand. A soft, warm hand cupped her shoulder and steered her off. She was instructed to sit down with push on her legs and she felt a cold cloth cover her eyes. "I'm sorry Case," it was Derek, "I didn't mean to get you covered in sand, there was a crab right next to you and I though I could catch it before it pinched ya, but I guess my aim was off. I'm really sorry the sand got in your eyes, here, this should help" he said as he helped her gently rub the cloth over her eyes. Derek really hadn't meant for that to happen, he just didn't want her screaming about the crab touching her, so he thought he'd eliminate the threat, but only managed to make the situation worse by sending sand flying everywhere, even into Casey's eyes.

Casey gingerly opened one eye to test it, it stung a little, but she could see. She opened the other and focused on the face in front of her own. It was Derek's, and he was so close, their noses were nearly touching. He looked really worried. I guess he really was sorry, she thought. She smiled and took his face in her hands and gently placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It's okay, I forgive you." She dropped her hands stood up and walked to the car, where the rest of the family was already headed.

Derek sat back on his heels, stunned. A goofy little half-smile appeared on his face. She kissed me! he thought! She not only didn't yell at me but she kissed me! he thought dumbly. "C'mon Derek!" George yelled, "Or we'll leave without you!" Derek got up dusted himself off and sprinted to the van. As he threw open the door, he gave Casey a brilliant smile and as he took his seat next to Edwin, his gaze lingered long enough to catch a glimpse of a blush coloring Casey's cheeks before George tore off towards the cabin.

It was about 11:00 when they arrived back at the cabin. Marty had fallen asleep, and Lizzie and Edwin would soon follow suit if they didn't get to bed quick. George and Nora kissed the kids goodnight and tucked Marty in with them. Lizzie and Edwin both fell into their beds. The house was quiet. Casey took the opportunity to ceaze the bathroom and take a shower. The warm stream felt good on her skin as she washed away her cares. She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower, wrapping it around herself simultaneously. She stopped short when she noticed that Derek was poised at the sink, toothbrush in mouth staring at her. Casey blushed and pulled the towel tighter around herself. "Derek!" she whispered, so as not to wake the rest of the family, "what are you doing?! Can't you see I was taking a shower?!" Derek just kept staring at her like he couldn't believe she was there. Casey sighed, "just get out please!" and she pushed him out the door.

Derek knew she had been in there, and had every intention of just barging in and being expected to get yelled at, but she hadn't even heard him enter. That's why he was so stunned when she just walked out of the shower like he wasn't there. He was even more surprised that she hadn't screamed at him, just asked him to leave. Then it hit him, she was only wearing a towel, a very thin towel at that. One that left very little to the imagination. Derek could feel the heat surge to his waist and he quickly sprinted up the stairs to his bed in the loft and hid himself under the covers. He pretended to be asleep, but minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open and Casey's bare feet on the hardwood floor. He could hear her come up the stairs, she paused in front of his bed before moving to her own. He heard her sigh then saw the room go darker as she turned off the light. Derek relaxed and sank back into his mattress, hands above his head. He slowly started to feel his eyes grow heavy as his mind wandered elsewhere to thoughts of Casey.

Derek awoke with a sigh, he had had an amazing, erotic dream that involved him, Casey and nothing in between except the wet sand of the ocean. He also had a hard-on when he awoke, and realizing he had awaken before anyone else, he took the opportunity to steal the bathroom, take a shower and relieve himself before anyone saw him. Apparently though, he failed to notice that Casey's body was not in her bed and as he reached for the door handle, it swung open in front of him and out walks Casey barely dressed in a thin, silk nitie that barely covered her butt and was practically transparent on her tan skin. Seeing Casey in it made Derek ache harder and just as Casey was about to give him a flustered "hi" her eyes drifted south to the growing bulge in his boxers. As she let out a small 'gasp', he quickly regained his composure and managed to walk past her, into the bathroom and shut the door. He ran to the shower and turned it on cold and cursed himself for being so overly hormonal. After his 20 min cold shower, he was finally calm enough to get out, though he was pretty sure that one look at Casey in her bikini and it would happen all over again. Derek slowly made his way back up to the loft avoiding eye contact with everyone, since that family was all up now, and went to get dressed in his trunks.

Casey sat on her bed dumbfounded. Had I done that to him? She thought. She knew she looked damn good in that nitie, but she hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Derek. She blushed at the thought. It was a pretty big bulge. She thought. It might not be so bad to see it without the boxers on. She put on a saucy little smile as she dressed in her tightest, sexiest bikini, thinking only of Derek the whole time. She decided that she couldn't hold her feelings off for much longer. She wanted Derek, and he clearly wanted her so tonight would be the night. And when she showed off for him today, she planned on getting a reaction out of him again, only this time, she planned on being the one to relieve him.

Hey all!

Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you all who reviewed or posted me as a fav author or story, I've never had so many responses before!

Thanks so much - and don't forget to keep reviewing!

Kay

PS: Yes I do realize that NC is not 4 hours away from Canada, but its my story and that's just the way it is. Get over it.


End file.
